In an LTE (Long Term Evolution) scheme, in order to reduce inter-cell interference, it is discussed to use “eICIC (Enhanced Inter Cell Interference Coordination)”.
In “Time domain resource partitioning” that is a kind of a control method of the “eICIC”, in order to reduce inter-cell interference, it is configured to be able to use an MBSFN (Multicast Broadcast Single Frequency Network) subframe as well as ABS (Almost Blank Subframe).
Specifically, in a mobile communication system in which a cell #10 (for example, a Pico cell or a Femto cell) subordinate to a radio base station eNB#10 is geographically arranged to be superposed on a cell #1 (for example, a Macro cell) subordinate to a radio base station eNB#1, when the “Time domain resource partitioning” is applied, it is configured to be able to reduce interference to the cell #10 from the cell #1 by setting the ABS and the MBSFN subframe in the cell #1.